Campfire Stories
by McCountryGirl
Summary: The Fates and Lord Apollo orchestrated a plan to show the Gods just how hard it is being a demigod. Let s just say, he screwed up. Big time. Percabeth. No Thalia. Set after HoO concludes. T because of paranoia.


**A/N: New story! I got this random idea while reading PJO fanfics. I realize a lot of people do this, but I have a different way of doing things. M'kay?**

* * *

**Campfire Stories**

* * *

Percy Jackson was sitting at his table in the Dinning Pavilion at Camp Half-Blood eating blue French fries. After the war of the Giants, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood combined forces, newly located in Roanoke, Virginia. The camp had the Cohorts, the Greek Cabins, the dinning pavilion, New Rome, New Greece, the Farmhouse, the Principia and the strawberry fields. The Greek demigods would sleep in the cabins of their godly parent, whereas the Romans slept in barracks in the Cohorts. Across from the sea green Poseidon table was the steel-grey Athena table, where his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was sitting, eating an apple. Her half-sisters Alissa, Victoria and Mikayla were looked worriedly at their older sister. Her half-brothers, Malcolm, Milles and Arthur, were reading Architecture textbooks. Over at the Aphrodite table, Piper McLean looked ready to kill her siblings or herself, whichever was more convenient. Lucy, Mitchell and Jenny were babbling about love and gossiping. The others were playing with their hair. Jason Grace sat at the Praetors table with Reyna, a Roman daughter of Bellona. Even though Percy was also a Praetor, he chose to sit at the Poseidon table with Tyson, his Cyclops younger brother. Leo Valdez was nowhere to be seen. Probably in Bunker 9 trying to fix Festus, his bronze dragon. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque were sitting at the table for the Fifth cohort. Nico di Angelo was sitting at the pitch-black Hades table. Octavian the auger was sitting at a special table for him and the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy blinked a few times because he, Annabeth, Tyson, his Satyr friend Grover, Piper, Nico, Jason, Rachel, Octavian, Frank, Hazel and Reyna were outlined in white light and they disappeared.

* * *

_Mount Olympus, December 21, 2000, Winter Solstice Council_

The Olympians were arguing like they do every year at the Winter and Summer Solstice. This year, Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about a young demigod boy with shaggy, jet-black hair and sea-foam green eyes who got kicked out of two boarding schools in the last two years. All arguing ceased when Chiron, the trainer of demigods, entered the throne room with about a dozen demigods. As they walked in, a flash of light distracted everybody. Sixteen demigods fell from the sky and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Alright. What is this?" Zeus bellowed. No one had an explanation. A small note fell from the sky tied to a small box. Zeus, being the king of the Gods, picked up the note and read it aloud.

* * *

'_Dear Father and Company,_

_It is I, the great and awesome Apollo!_

_I have been chosen by the Fates to do this to you against my will. _

_In the box, you will find a book. _

_The child of the title will feel pain and hurt as you read, but the Fates have ordered it._

_Please, do not vaporize me._

_Love,_

_Apollo'_

* * *

Poseidon adamantly took the box and opened it. Inside was not only a book, but a small boy with jet black hair and sea foam green eyes, the same young boy Zeus and Poseidon had been arguing about earlier. He blinked a few times and yawned.

"Children, Olympians, I believe it is right for us to introduce ourselves to the children and vice versa. I shall start. My name is Hera, Queen of Olympus, goddess of Marriage and Family." Hera interjected.

"I am Zeus, King of Olympus, god of the Sky."

"I am Poseidon, Lord of the Sea."

"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"I am Demeter, goddess of the Harvest. And cereal!" several Olympians groaned.

"I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth."

"I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and the Moon."

"I am Apollo, god of poetry, music, art and the Sun."

"I am Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

"I am Dionysus, god of Wine, Insanity and director of Camp Half-Blood." The demigods groaned.

"I am Hephaestus, god of Fire and Blacksmith."

"I am Aphrodite, goddess of Love."

"And I am Hermes, god of Travelers, Thieves and Pranks, Messenger of the gods." Four cheers could be heard from two sides of the room.

"I guess it's our turn." A small blonde girl with stormy grey eyes announced.

"Well, I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Ares cheered.

"I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." The older demigods gave him death glares and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"I'm Grover Underwood, Junior Protector."

"I'm Travis, that's Conner. We're the sons of Hermes."

"I'm Alissa St. Pierre, daughter of Athena."

"I'm Destiny Phillips, Mr. D's little girl. These are my brothers Castor and Pollux." The older demigods gave a solemn look at the mention of Pollux. The older demigods went next.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, bearer of the sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, head of Cabin Eight, Hero of Olympus, Giant Slayer, One of the Seven."

"I'm Travis, that's Conner. We're the Stoll brothers. Sons of Hermes, Heroes of Olympus, Counselors of Cabin Eleven, Master Pranksters." Little Travis and Conner snickered and high fived.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Counselor of Cabin Nine, Fire User, One of the Seven."

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fullmentia." More gawks.

"I'm Grover Underwood, Senior Protector." Little Grover whooped.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

"My name Tyson. Cyclops, leader of Cyclops Army, son of Poseidon. Hi daddy!" He waved at Poseidon.

"My name is Octavian. Auger of Camp Half-Blood, legacy of Apollo."

"My name's Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, Shape Shifter, Hated by Hera/Juno, Member of the Fifth Cohort, One of the Seven." He grimaced at Hera.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Charmspeaker, counselor of Cabin Six, One of the Seven."

"Now, the next four of us, you have to promise not to blast us or vaporize us of something." The gods nodded.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Slayer of the Titan Krios, Slayer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fullmentia, One of the Seven." Scared/odd looks arose from the gods.

"Hazel Levesque, Resurrected daughter of Pluto, Member of the Fifth Cohort, One of the Seven." Hades looked very odd, like he was unsure about something.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, born in the 1930s, don't ask, Ghost King, Ambassador of Pluto."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, peer elected leader of Camp Half-Blood, ex-Holder of Achilles' Curse, Slayer of the Fury Alecto, Slayer of the Minotaur, Slayer of Medusa, Slayer of the Chimera, Slayer of the Hydra, Slayer of a whole Hades load of other monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fullmentia, Battler of Ares, Accused Lightning Thief, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, bearer of the sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Owner of a pet Hellhound, Child of the Prophecy, Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven." He took a huge breath after finishing. Zeus looked ready to blow Hazel, Jason, Nico and Percy to bits. Lesser so Hazel and Nico, one was born in the 30s, the other died and came back.

"Alright, box child. Who are you?" Percy asked. The box child blinked and spoke up.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, step-son of Gabe Ugliano, second grade student." Adding things to make him sound important.

"Alright, shall we read the book Lord Apollo sent?" Big Annabeth asked.

"Good Idea. Lord Apollo, you start."

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Hate? Love? Too similar to other stories? **


End file.
